Dreamers
by SiriStarkiller
Summary: Dean may have just found true happiness, and a little pie. Oneshot. Prequel to "Once Upon a Dream" (Not yet published)


**Hey all! This is my first Supernatural fanfic, and it is a tentative one. Let's call it a prequel to a story I have been working on. I own no one but my OC, Samantha.**

**I know the first half is rough, but it is still a work in progress!**

Dean pulled his Impala up the drive and into the waiting garage. He sat for a moment to collect his thoughts as he clicked the little remote and the door slowly crept down behind him. As he walked into his house Dean took off his badge and his holster and placed them on the table by the door. He took one step down the hall and froze as he heard a rustling sound echo out from the kitchen.

Dean peered around the corner and watched his target carefully. After a few moments, he found an opening as she positioned her back squarely to him. He crept forwards, taking slow measured breaths and at the last moment he reached out, locking his arms around her waist. Dean put his mouth up to her ear and whispered,

"Got you."

Samantha jumped in surprise and a tiny cry slipped out of her before she could stop herself. She struggled for only a moment, but gladly yielded as Dean lowered his mouth from her ear and began to gently kiss her neck. She let out a soft sigh and asked,

"How was work?"

Samantha only got a muffled grunt that sounded satisfied. She smiled and started teasing his hair with one hand,

"Catch any bad guys?" Another grunt accompanied his slow kisses, but this one was a little deeper than the first.

She sighed again and said with a pleased smirk,

"Dean, you'd better let me work or you're never going to eat this pie tonight."

Sure enough, the gentle kissing stopped, and Dean whirled Samantha around to meet her humored gaze. His face was like stone as he spoke, emphasizing his words,

"You're making pie?"

Samantha nodded, she still couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face.

"Mmhmm, Apple."

"With a lattice crust?"

"With a lattice crust."

Dean let his stern façade crumble away as a huge childish grin covered his face,

"Sweet! You, are amazing." Samantha smiled,

"I know."

Her red hair was up in a tail, but strands were falling out to frame her face and Dean noticed a long smudge of flour streaking across her forehead, disappearing under her bangs. He reached up and brushed it off with his thumb, tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, and continued to move his hand around the back of her head. Savoring the faint yearning flickering across Samantha's face, Dean pulled her towards him and kissed her. Suddenly, he dipped her backwards and he could feel Samantha's body trembling with longing. Her lips tingled from the absence of Dean's he swiftly righted her and untangled himself from her in one gentle movement. He smiled proudly and showed Samantha his prize from the maneuver, a finger-full of pie filling, which he gladly popped into his mouth.

Samantha gasped in faux anger and reached behind herself to grab her dusty rolling pin. She chased Dean out of the kitchen shaking her weapon half-heartedly. All the while laughter and half-hearted shouts echoed around the kitchen. As Samantha chased Dean into the living room, he scooped her up and carried her, kicking and laughing, all the way to the couch. The rolling pin bounced on the floor and rolled away, forgotten. Dean placed Samantha on the cushions and covered her body with his. He pulled her hair down and ran his fingers through its softness. As Dean kissed Samantha he felt a sense of ease rush over him, a feeling of happiness and content. He blurted out,

"I love you Sam." Dean paused and frowned, "ok, that sounded weird." Samantha just laughed and pulled him back down to her. Samantha pulled back and smiled,

"Dean Winchester, I . . ."

Suddenly, the room darkened and they were both thrown from the couch. Dean skidded across the room and slammed into the wall head first. The room spun a few times until he heard Samantha yell his name. He snapped back into focus and searched the room to find her. Dean tuned cold as he realized where she was.

Samantha was pinned to the ceiling, her hair flayed out around her, blood was seeping from her stomach and soaking her dress. Dean fell back to the floor, helpless as the flames burst out from under her and spread across the ceiling. He reached up and stared at Samantha as she stared back down at him, wracked with pain.

Suddenly, Dean woke up thrashing around in a dark motel room. His hand had connected with the knife he kept under his pillow and he held it out in front of him, trying to register his surroundings. He quickly recognized the room they were staying in and he quickly recognized his brother, trying to approach him while calling his name.

"Dean? Dean?! Are you ok?" Sam's brow was deeply furrowed in concern, "you uh, called for me."

Slowly, Dean lowered his knife and nervously ran a hand through his hair and over his eyes, checking for the tears he had felt burning there only moments before. He was relieved to see there were none.

"Sorry, just a bad dream."

"Ok . . . Well I found a case." Sam waved a newspaper towards Dean to prove his point. Dean just hopped off of his bed, grabbed his jacket and keys, and turned towards his brother.

"Good. Let's get out of here."

* * *

_Hundreds of miles away_

Samantha woke up with a yell. A light flipped on outside her room and her sister rushed inside.

"What the hell? Sam, are you ok?"

Samantha was sitting upright with the covers clutched tightly in her hands, staring straight ahead in shock. Sam turned her head to look at her sister and said,

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

**Please review! All are appreciated.**


End file.
